Turned Out Differently
by Miss Mila
Summary: Some might consider the fact that William Turner was laying on the ground with a sword through his heart an inconvenience. During/Post AWE, in-between Sparrabeth and Willabeth.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **Because I have nothing against Will, this is sorta an in-between of Sparrabeth and Willabeth. I tried to keep it cannon-ish while adding in a few scenes. Takes places around AWE.

* * *

Jack Sparrow never really was a man with a plan. It never worked out well for him when he did. Then again, it didn't always work out well for him when he didn't either.

He held Davy Jones' heart in his hand. One stab and it would all be over. His debt would be lifted and Jones would be dead. But was it really worth him becoming the next Captain of _The Dutchman_? After all, _The Dutchman _must have a Captain.

He was contemplating what to do, what choices he had…though they seemed pretty limited at the moment. And then an answer popped up in front of him. Or rather ran _through _Will.

Some might consider the fact that William Turner was laying on the ground with a sword through his heart an inconvenience. Elizabeth Swann was, more or less, one of those people. She was in shock. Her eyes were wide and the pain that flashed through them was raw. It was almost too hard to bear. _She _thought it a sin. A horror.

Jack, however, thought it a way out. Killing two birds with one stone, if you will. A life for a life. He took Davy Jones' heart and lay it next to Will. Will understood, and grabbed the broken sword Jack offered with a weak hand and Jack's help. A single stab downward and Davy Jones was dead.

Jack Sparrow was a pirate. William Turner's life meant little to him. So, while some saw his act as a way to save William, others saw something closer to the truth -- it was a way to save his own hide. And yet, perhaps only he, and maybe Master Turner himself, saw it for what it really was. A favor. To Elizabeth. Not because he wanted her to have a debt to pay later, but because he wouldn't be able to stand the haunting look in her eyes if Will died. Sure, she may not have realized what killing Jones meant at the present moment. She may have thought Sparrow was a despicable man for trying to squirm out of having to be _The Dutchman's _Captain…but she would understand soon enough.

He did it for her.

* * *

"_It would've never worked out between us." _She'd said to him.

He'd smiled. A touch of regret. _"You keep telling yourself that, darlin'." _

But maybe she'd been right. Maybe they were too much alike (_Two peas in a pod, _if he remembered correctly).

He really didn't blame her anymore for leaving him chained to the _Pearl _so long ago. He was actually proud of her, truth be told. He might've done the same thing. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he tricked someone into doing something for his own benefit.

They were both so rash and temperamental, yet they had their priorities.

They were good leaders. Good Captains. Which is why he voted her King (that, and the Brethren Court would get nowhere with the stalemate…and no one was going to vote for any of _the others_ when they could vote for themselves…bloody selfish lot they were.). Truth was, he knew what he was doing. Y'know, most of the time.

And, in return, she trusted his judgment.

Maybe they would've worked well together.

* * *

The sun was setting quickly, and he saw _The Dutchman _disappear before his eyes. The sight always struck him with awe, though he'd seen stranger things.

He then saw Elizabeth, a small smile on her face, trace the edges of the worn black chest gently before plopping down on the sand and staring across the water. Her eyes didn't leave the spot where _The Dutchman _was a moment before.

He came and dropped down beside her, knees on his elbows, wondering if there was any rum on this island.

"Will I ever see him again?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"I dunno." He answered truthfully. A lot could happen in 10 years.

"I suppose it's best if we stay to our separate worlds."

He nodded briefly. "Yeah, 'spose so. 'Specially since this one is the livin' world and all."

"Thank you." She said after a moment's pause.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you did. You saved him."

"Oh. That. Right. You're welcome."

She sighed, "And now what?"

"I guess we do what we do best. Be pirates."

"Mhm."

"You could still be Captain Swann…er, Turner." He dragged the last word out, barely concealing his distaste.

She saw through it, of course. "In another time, another place…perhaps we would've been together."

He returned a crooked smile. "Love. I don't know about that." He stood, offering her a hand up and she took it. They stood there, and he realized what he said was true. She was too free a spirit to be bound down by marriage. And this -- whatever she had with Will -- was a loophole. Being married without, well, without being married.

Unexpectedly, she leaned closer to him, pausing a second and giving him a chance to pull away. He didn't. He let her kiss him this time around.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him lightly. Her cheeks were wet when she pulled back.

"Bye, Jack." Her voice broke slightly.

"Bye, Captain." He returned, with a half-smile.

She watched him walk back into the nearing night as she took the chest and held it in her arms.

This was the beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, the end was kinda flat, I know, but other than that, I liked it. Review? I still have a few more PotC fics to post…


End file.
